The present disclosure relates to a refractory metal core for use in forming varying thickness microcircuits in turbine engine components, a process for forming said refractory metal core, and a process for forming said turbine engine components.
Turbine engine components are typically formed using a casting technique in which a ceramic core is placed within a mold and later removed, leaving certain cooling features within the turbine engine component.
The use of ceramic cores does not easily allow the formation of intricate cooling schemes which are needed for turbine engine components which are used in high temperature environments.